


Drabble

by KIAlives



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIAlives/pseuds/KIAlives
Summary: Iwazumi thinks the only reason to have sex is to stop Oikawa from overworking himself
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Drabble

Drabble  
Oikawa has the tendency to lose care of himself before tournaments. He stays up all night watching the other team’s games and strategies in a dark emo room. Some times he forgets to eat or stretch that tense body of his. To help out Oikawa and team, and nothing more than that, Iwazumi comes over to Oikawa’s when he pulls all-nighters.  
Iwazumi doesn’t know how this happen but the best way to relax Oikawa’s body before a game is sex. Iwazumi knows he does a good job when Oikawa finally looks away from the screen and focus on them.  
Izuwazumi starts the session by turning on the lights in Oikawa’s room. _  
” you’ll go blind shitty-kawa”_ Oikawa never breaks his concentration from the screen but sometimes Iwazumi catches his eyes blinking to adjust to the new lighting. Iwazumi sits behind Oikawa on his bed, (depending on his mood he’ll take off his shirt) unzip his pants and start jerking off behind Oikawa. He’ll stop himself before coming and wait for Oikawa to respond. It doesn’t take long for Oikawa to respond. He always starts by slowly shifting his face towards Iwazumi’s member but his eyes don't break away from the screen yet. Oikawa gently puts his lips around Iwazumi, gives his head a soft kiss before taking in as much as he can without looking away from the screen. Oikawa goes agonizing slow and teases Iwazumi’s dick his tongue.  
(Sometimes Iwazumi gets impatient and holds Oikawa’s stupid soft hair as he face-fucks him.)  
“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa softly moans through a blowjob. Iwazumi knows that means Oikawa wants Iwazumi to prep him. Oikawa doesn't much speak during sex, just soft moans that escape his soft lips. When Oikawa wants to prep himself, he will pull himself off Iwazumi’s dick and start the process as Iwazumi ogles Oikawa’s reactions. When Oikawa pushes Iwazumi forward, it means he wants to jerk off together.  
Today Oikawa undresses himself and crawls on his bed, his ass facing Iwazumi. Iwazumi could cum from how alluring Oikawa look on the bed. One day he’ll eat out that ass, Iwazumi thinks to himself.  
Iwazumi grabs the lube he brought over and coats his fingers with it. He rubs and gropes Oikawa’s ass to let him know he’ll stick a finger in soon. Oikawa bites back a whimper, he wants Iwazumi inside him already.  
He wants to feel Iwazumi warmth and overbearing size filling him. Iwazumi doesn't have a long dick but his girth is more filling than another size. Iwazumi tentative pokes a finger inside Oikawa.  
“You are too tense. Relax Oikawa,” with his unlube hand Iwazumi reaches for the back Oikawa’s neck.  
“Relax for me,” Iwazumi coos with his husky voice that only comes out during sex. The husky voice dipped in lust that Oikawa dreams about. Iwazumi drags his hand from Oikawa’s neck down his spine to his hip, slowly pushing Oikawa’s tense muscles down. Once he feels Oikawa relax down, he begins to prep Oikawa, teasing Oikawa’s prostrate with his fingers.  
Once Oikawa starts rocking his hips on Iwazumi’s fingers, Iwazumi knows Oikawa is ready to be pounced. Iwazumi curls his fingers one last time inside Oikawa before withdrawing them. He takes out the condom from his bag, opens it and rolls it on his erection. Oikawa lines himself and grinds his ass against Iwazumi’s protected erection. Iwazumi softly holds Oiwaka’s hips as he inserts himself. He tries to be gentle and give Oikawa the chance to adjust to the girthy-ness of his dick but Oikawa is a whimpering mess and tries to rut against him.  
Once Iwazumi is fully in Oikawa, he tightens his grip on Oikawa’s hips and pounds. He is fucked Oikawa enough times to know how fast and where Oikawa likes it. It is not long before he can feel Oikawa edge close to cumming. He can feel Oikawa’s body tighten to point it feels like Oikawa is trying to squeeze the cum right out of Iwazumi.  
Oikawa has been squeezing and biting his pillow to stop his moans and gasps from filling up the room. Iwazumi is merciless and doesn't allow Oikawa to catch his breath. Once Oikawa is close to cumming he bites the pillow harder, fully knowing his next moan is going to be the loudest.  
Iwazumi sees Oikawa’s orgasm tremble across his whole body. Iwazumi’s dick feels like it’s trapped in a human vibrator. He cums soon after and falls asleep on Oikawa’s bed.  
~~~  
They didn’t win the volleyball match and Iwazumi sees the disappointment and hurt in Oikawa’s eyes. After Iwazumi makes sure everyone has left the gym and has a ride home, he returns to the gym where Oikawa is relentlessly overworking his body. He hears the loud wacks of the volleyballs hitting the floor as he draws closer. He doesn't know how the hell Oikawa managed to hit over twenty volleyballs while he was rushing their teammates home but there are volleyballs spread across the court.  
“Oi, Shitty-kawa. It is time to go home.”  
Oikawa spikes another volleyball. His eyes are cloudy and jaw tense. He shows no signs of stopping and grabs another volleyball from the cart next to him. Iwazumi comes between Oikawa and the cart.  
“I said it is time to go home,” Iwazumi repeats himself more sternly.  
“No.” Oikawa’s response earns him an immediate haa. He goes to the other side of the court where his hits landed and continues to spike. Iwazumi sighs and thinks of a million ways to level with Oikawa before resorting to violence, which he is not afraid to do and Oikawa knows this.  
“Look, we lost the match today but we’ll still go to the next stage of the tournament. If anything we can learn from this. We can’t win all the matches, Oikawa,” Iwazumi soften his voice in hopes of catching Oikawa’s focus. Oikawa pauses from grabbing another volleyball and returns his face away from Iwazumi.  
“You’re wrong. We lost the match and now we’ll never...” Iwazumi gives Oikawa the chance to finish his sentence.  
“We’ll never what, Oikawa? I am your vice-captain and I’ll support you till the end.” Iwazumi cautiously moves closer to Oikawa, worried Oikawa would move away from him as he approaches.  
“It is nothing,”  
“It sure the hell ain’t nothing. This is your last chance to tell me before I force it out of you.”  
Oikawa squeezes the volleyball in hands. Iwazumi was expecting to hear another loud wack but instead, the smallest voices come from Oikawa. The sounds were so small and soft Iwazumi was almost unsure he heard them. “If we lose the matches, you won't have sex with me again.”  
The room is filled with silence as Iwazumi process what Oikawa said. All this time Iwazumi thought the sex was just a distraction for Oikawa. They never talked about it afterward. He assumed Oikawa didn’t think anything about sex. But if their sex did mean something to Oikawa, then it would make sense why Oikawa stopped dating. It would make sense why Oikawa was the first thing Iwazumi saw after waking up. It would make sense that Oikawa at the very least like Iwazumi and that is why Oikawa is bothered about losing the match today.  
“You like me?” Oikawa stays still. Iwazumi closed the gap between them. He pulls Oikawa towards him to confirm the ghibli tear streaming out of Oikawa’s face. Of course, Oikawa is hurt by this. Reflecting upon his actions, Iwazumi never did anything to reciprocate Oikawa’s feelings or try to understand them. He pulls Oikawa into his arms.  
“Sorry, I was an asshole. Oikawa would you be my boyfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> i tried. Might be a part 2?


End file.
